ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Winnie the Pooh tries to Save Zootopia
Winnie the Pooh tries To Save Zootopia ' ' 'is a Upcoming Pooh's Adventures coming in 2017 For Viemo You Tube & Goggle Drive near future Made By Foster's Home For imaginary Friends Flim's & Bloo J Production's Plot Eric Cartman tells the Ed's are here to see next Pooh's adventure Film (a.k.a: '''Winnie the Pooh tries To Save ''Zootopia ' However,Eric Cartmen says that he has lost the movie, and tells the Ed Ed n Eddy to forget about Pooh's Adventures. Then a french narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering Winnie the Pooh," a musical montage of clips from past adventures while the Star Wars theme plays.However, a map comes flying through the window, which leads to the the Next Advntre Flim He set out on the treasure hunt.They set out on the treasure hunt. The journey entailed taking 10 paces past a his Mom's Room' walking past Don's donut Store and Delicatessen, to the Kit Eating Tree , and finally crossing the Seven Trials of Donkey's Iland & Lagoon (seven playground & Pizza Restaurant attractions at a public Restaurant named FreedyFasbear's Pizza ). When all is said and done, They uncovers the Next Pooh's adventures film and presents it to everyone. where Eric Cartman finds a tape that holds the movie, he plays the tape. The tape shows a video of " YTP Pooh's Advntre Of The Cactus Kid (showing the EBS color bars. After Eric Cartaman sees this, he proclaims that "Pooh Bear betrayed us!" And throws out all his merchandise and runs away. However, Stan Marsh Kyle Boflovsi And Kenny Mc Cormick informs him that the tape is not over and that the real movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Eric Cartman excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded and the move begins With everyone Once Again building a stage in the Hundred Acre Wood. Mac Bloo Eric Cartman asked what was going on and Pooh told Them, "Don't worry, Guy's. You'll find out." Later that day, everyone is in their seats and Christopher Robin appears and he introduces their play called '''Winnie the Pooh tries To Save ''Zootopia '' As Roo opens the curtains, The Play begins with a jungle which fades into a children's play about the history of Zootopia. One day, Judy Hopps, a rabbit from rural Bunnyburrow, fulfills her dream of joining the Zootopia Police Department as the first rabbit officer, however she is regularly assigned parking duty by Chief Bogo. Back in the Hundred Acre Woods, yet another first day of Autumn has arrived; to Winnie the Pooh it’s another fun-filled season to be with his very best friend, Christopher Robin. However, he is nowhere to be found, which causes Pooh to worry what happened to him. After finding a sticky note on top of a hunny pot, Owl scares Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and their respective team members when he reveals that, according to the note, Christopher Robin has been kidnapped by The Team Evil , with the hunny pot being a sort of Faux Affably Evil parting gift of friendship to twist the knife in further. Pooh, and the others go to. He talks that the Evil Schemers have returned. Pooh, and the others decide to head out to find and save their friend. They arrive at The City Of 'Zootopia And They Meet Her ''' Later During one of her shifts, Ther is manipulated by Nick Wilde, a con artist fox. Pooh Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ed, Edd n' Eddy Judy unlawfully arrests Duke Weaselton at Little Rodentia and is reprimanded by Bogo until Mrs. Otterton, an otter, arrives pleading help on locating her missing husband, one of the many recently missing predators. To Bogo's dismay, Judy And Her New Freend's volunteers and agrees to resign if she cannot solve the case within 48 hours. With Nick as a key witness of Mr. Otterton's disappearance, Judy locates the fox and coerces him to assist her with the investigation lest he be charged with tax evasion, which he openly admitted and Judy recorded with her carrot pen. After acquiring Mr. Otterton's license plate number from Mystic Springs Oasis, Judy Nick Pooh And The Other's track the vehicle from the Department of Mammal Vehicles to Mr. Big, an arctic shrew crime boss in Tundratown. Mr. Big spares their lives after learning that Judy had rescued his daughter earlier, and informs the pair that Mr. Otterton is his florist and had gone savage-reverted to a feral state-and attacked his chauffeur Manchas, a black jaguar. Judy and Nick And Pooh And a The Other Cartoon Character's locate Manchas at his home in the Rainforest District. Manchas describes the attack on him and mentions that Otterton had been yelling about "night howlers". However, before he can reveal anything else, Manchas suddenly goes savage himself and chases the pair, but they manage to escape. Judy calls the ZPD for help, but when Bogo and his reinforcements arrive, Manchas is nowhere to be found. Bogo demands Judy And Her New resignation, but Nick And Pooh And The Rest Of The Cartoon Character's takes a stand, insisting they have 10 more hours to solve the case. As the pair leave the Rainforest District, Nick opens up to Judy, revealing that he was bullied by prey animals as a cub for being a fox and subsequently became a con artist, resolving to live out the "sly fox" stereotype, as no one saw a fox as anything else. Nick realizes that the city's traffic camera system may have captured how Manchas disappeared, and the pair consult Assistant Mayor Bellwether. They then discover that Manchas was captured by wolves, which Judy assumes is what Otterton had meant by "night howlers". Judy and Nick locate Cliffside Asylum, where the wolves have detained the missing predators (including Mr. Otterton) , all of which have gone savage, And Christopher Robin Wich Is Not Savage But Kidnapped and eavesdrop on Mayor Lionheart consulting with a doctor about their condition, revealing that he is keeping the savaged predators a secret from both the public and the ZPD. The pair escape with the evidence and the police swarm the area, arresting Lionheart and those involved. Bellwether subsequently becomes the new mayor. Having developed a friendship with Nick throughout the case, Judy And a Her New Freend's requests that he joins the ZPD and become her partner, which Nick happily considers. However, during a press conference, a pressured Judy describes the savaged predators' condition as them reverting to their natural instincts. This seemingly confirms Judy's bigotry against foxes to Nick, who angrily walks out on her offer. When fear and discrimination against predators spreads across Zootopia, a guilt-ridden Judy resigns. During this time, Gazelle holds a peaceful protest and publicly asks for the harmonious Zootopia she loves to be restored. Returning to Bunnyburrow, a depressed Judy rejoins the family business as a carrot farmer. However, she later learns from her parents and reformed childhood bully, fox Gideon Grey, that "night howlers" are toxic flowers that have severe psychotropic effects on mammals. Judy returns to Zootopia and reconciles with Nick. And Pooh And The Gang They then locate Weaselton, who explains that he has been collecting night howlers for a ram named Doug, who works at a secret underground laboratory. The pair find the lab and discover Doug creating a night howler serum which he has been loading into paintball-like darts to shoot at predators via a sniper gun, revealing that he is responsible for all the predators going savage. Judy and Nick And Pooh And The Gang a And hijack the lab The Grand Duke of Owls defeated by Eric Cartman who used a flashlight to scare the Duke away And Called Him Bird Bird wich He Didn't Like (which is on a still functional subway car) and race to the ZPD with the evidence, but are pursued by Doug's henchrams, who they barely manage to defeat. The train is destroyed in the process, but Nick manages to save a case containing Doug's sniper gun and the night howler darts. Just short of the ZPD, the pair encounter Bellwether who insists she takes the evidence. Realizing she is the mastermind of the conspiracy, Judy and Nick try to flee, but are knocked into a pit by her henchrams. Bellwether shoots a night howler dart from the evidence case at Nick and frames a call for help to the ZPD. Nick seemingly becomes savage and corners Judy, but it turns out the pair were acting in order to trick Bellwether into openly admitting her prey-supremacist scheme to take over Zootopia and rid it of all predators, and that they replaced the dart gun ammo with blueberries from the Hopps's farm. With Bellwether's monologue recorded on Judy's carrot pen, the ZPD arrive and arrest her and her henchrams. Upon being informed and interviewed on the matter, Lionheart denies any knowledge of Bellwether's plot, but admits to have illegally imprisoned the savage predators to protect the city. And Christopher Robin Saved Later, Judy is reinstated into the ZPD. An antidote is discovered for the effects of the night howlers and all the infected predators, including Mr. Otterton and Mr. Manchas, are cured. Months later, Nick joins the ZPD as the first fox officer. Owl and Gopher starts to end the story with a song about themselves, but the curtain closes on them and Winnie the Pooh tries To Save ''Zootopia ''ends. Bonus Ending After the movie, Eric Cartman attempts to play it again but doesn't know how to play it. He and Stan Mash Kyle Broflvsi & The Ed's And Keeny McCormick press a lot of buttons on the remote but the tape wears out and comes pouring out of the player, causing Eric Cartman to get tangled in it. The movie ends with the narrator saying to the viewers to get lost. Triva Ed, Edd n' Eddy Mac, Bloo, Frankie Foster, Wilt, Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, * * * * * * * Plankton will guest star in this Adventure The Bonus Ending transcript to Cartman's House Eric Cartman: Wow! Wasn't that great, everyone ? Stan Mash: Yes That Was Awsome Kyle Broflowsi : Let's watch it again. Eric Cartman: chuckles That's a great idea, Guy's. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Stan on the head Eh... to the floor Kenny McCormick''' :' Mufmuf '''Stan Marh :' back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, Weeny! Weendy: in a Bike Don't mention it, Guy's! shoot of the back of her Bike and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind ' Eric Cartman:' Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling KRUSTY The clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then The Sonic Title Scren, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Stan Walk's over Stan Mash: Oh Boy Let me do it! Eric Cartman: No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Cartman Stan Kyle And Kenny fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch Kyle Broflowsi : Uh! That's the mariachi band button! Eric Cartman: Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! Cartman : pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape Stan Mash : Cartman I Tink You Destoryed The VCR ! Eric Cartman :'''No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal video machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined Pooh's next Adventures Film! Now it's lost forever! '''Kyle Broflowsi: Yeep It's All Lost forever! Narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess Today Pooh's Adventure Film will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, Winnie the Pooh will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. (THE END) Links Coming Soon In 2017 transcript Coming Soon